Blue Pebbles
by Walking on Starlit Dreams
Summary: My first one-shot for BunnyClan! Bluepelt, medicine cat of WindClan, is in love with Pebblesplash of RiverClan. He is sure she feels the same... until one fateful day. Please R&R!


**Hey guys! This is my first BunnyClan challenge! Enjoy!**

Blue Pebbles

"...therefore, WindClan is doing well," Flamestar finished. "The gathering is at an end! We shall meet in another moon."

The Gathering started dividing into Clan groups. My Clan started towards the WindClan border. Mistbird, the deputy, noticed me staying back.

"Why aren't you coming, Bluepelt?" he asked, padding over to me.

"I'm going to check on my catmint and scout around for some herbs before I come back to camp," I explained. "I just didn't want to bother you."

"Ah. Would you like me to fetch Fernfrost?" he mewed.

"No, she should stay at camp just in case," I replied. "You never know."

Mistbird nodded approvingly and turned to follow the Clan. I was calm on the outside, but on the inside, I was a nervous wreck. Had I just lied to my deputy?

_Hold yourself together, Bluepelt,_ I thought, racing to the abandoned Twoleg nest. I sat down and waited patiently.

Then I saw a splash of gray, followed by a pair of yellow eyes in the dark. A small she-cat padded out of the brush.

"Pebblesplash," I greeted. "We haven't had time to talk in so many sunrises."

"Yes," she agreed. "But better safe than sorry. You can never be too careful around the Clans."

She looked up at me, her yellow eyes sparkling like stars. Her gray and white patchy fur looked beautiful in the moonlight.

"Congratulations on your warrior name," I mewed. "I think every Clan cheered when they called your name."

"Well, they were calling Skybird's name too," she meowed, embarrassed. "She is pretty famous among the Clans, with her saving Flamestar's life."

"But I bet they were calling for her beautiful sister as well," I told her. "Of course, that's not why I like you."

Pebblesplash looked surprised. "Really, Bluepelt?"

"Yes," I smiled. "I love you because you're not afraid to speak your mind. You will fight for your beliefs, and follow your dreams."

"You know," she mewed shyly, "I'm following my dream right now."

"And what is that?" I asked her.

"Being with you," she purred. We touched noses, dark yellow eyes meeting bright ones, light gray pelt meeting dark, lover meeting lover, united forever.

"You had better get back," I told her after a long while. "I had better collect some herbs before I return." Pebblesplash nodded, and just like that... Gone. That cat that should have stood out like a rabbit in a pond disappeared into the bushes.

Quietly, I padded to my herb spots. I only managed to collect a bit of tansy and some cobwebs before returning and immediately falling asleep.

I awoke in a beautiful meadow. Rabbits were hooping around everywhere. I noticed a snow white bunny that was bigger than the rest. I flexed my claws, about to leap, when...

"Bluepelt," a voice meowed. I ignored it, focusing on the prey. "Bluepelt." The voice was becoming more insistent. "BLUEPELT!"

"What?!" I finally hissed. "What do you want?!"

"Your attention," it responded. "Now, leave the meadow. Follow the white rabbit. I'll meet you there."

Still annoyed, I ran after the rabbit, who had started to run away. I was so close, so close to it, but I reached the edge of the meadow. The rabbit raced down a hole and disappeared.

"Bluepelt," the same voice called. I turned to see Goldentail. "We need to talk."

I followed my mother deep into the forest. When we were at the heart of it, she turned on me.

"What are you thinking?!" she exclaimed. "Meeting another cat at night! Lying to your Clan! Disregarding the warrior code!"

"I love her!" I shot back.

"Well, too bad!" she spat. "You need to fulfill your duties!"

I was busting with anger. "There's no reason I can't fulfill my duties while being with her! And you can't stop me!" I hissed once more and raced off.

I woke to the sound of hissing. "Traitor-Never should have-I can't believe-How could you betray your Clan?!"

"What are you talking about?!" I groaned sleepily.

"You're a traitor, Bluepelt. I can't believe you," the cat growled.

I opened my eyes. "Rosefern? How did you know?"

My sister rolled her eyes. "You act like you have no sense of smell. I was there, rabbit-brain."

"Please. Just... Let me tell them. I will, I promise," I whispered.

Rosefern sighed. "Fine. But you have to tell them by the next time you go to the Moonpool, or I will."

"Alright," I nodded. "And thank you."

"Don't thank me yet." Rosefern exited the den.

The rest of the day was full of minor injuries. Frostpaw got a thorn in her pad (again), and her clumsy brother Bramblepaw fell into a bramble bush. How ironic. A few more injuries later, Fernfrost and I collapsed in our nests, exhausted. I fell into a dreamless sleep.

"We've got him!"

"Brilliant work!"

"This is great!"

I woke up, confused. _Where am I?_ I wondered. I was in a den of ferns and moss.

"You're amazing, Pebblesplash!" I sat bolt upright when I heard her name. I hopped up and padded outside.

"Where do you think you're going?!" A huge tom stopped me and pushed me back into the den.

"But where am I?" I asked.

"RiverClan, prisoner," the tom hissed and padded away.

_Prisoner? _I wondered nervously. _Why am I in RiverClan?_

"You have a visitor." The tom guided the she-cat in who had been so kind not long ago.

"Hello, Bluepelt," Pebblesplash mewed nervously.

"Pebblesplash!" I hissed. "Why did you take me prisoner?"

"R-R-RiverClan needs catmint," she stammered. "Flamestar has greencough."

"So you're trading me for catmint?!" I growled.

"It's not like that!" she protested.

"No, it's exactly like that." I turned away. "I can't believe I ever liked you, Pebblesplash. You're just a cold-hearted traitor."

Pebblesplash stepped back quietly. "I didn't want it to be like this," she whispered before leaving me I silence.

**What do you think? It's finally done! R&R please!**


End file.
